


Two Worlds: A Broken Family

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [8]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Loss, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n watches the sisters break down, realizing he needs to do something.





	Two Worlds: A Broken Family

Y/n watched as they sobbed, cried, and then kept their sorrow building.

Prue was the worst.

He knew she felt as though she had to stay strong for them. 

Strong for her younger sisters, even if she was just as shattered as them.

He’d watched them, always with the other.

They weren’t going to let the other out of their sight, in fear of losing another fraction of their family.

Dean knew how it felt.

When he’d lost Sammy, he felt like his entire life had been ripped away from him.

The one he’d taken care of. The one he raised. The one he loved, had died. And he just couldn’t accept that. 

Which was why he made a deal.

Each and every time Sam was in danger, Dean would feel as though his world would end.

But he was lucky enough that he could find a way to bring Sam back.

He was lucky enough that Cas had saved him.

That there was always some way to get out of their deaths.

But they couldn’t do that here.

Not really.

Crowley’s hell was gone.

There was no heaven.

Paige’s soul had been wiped from existence.

No one even remembered her.

There was no one to cry for her death. No one to grieve her loss, or remember the happiness she brought.

No one except her sisters.

And that was the worst thing.

The fact that she was not only gone from this world, but forgotten too.

It broke them.

Y/n watched them deal with the grief in their own way.

They were there for each other, but at the same time, they’d shut each other out.

It was a stark contrast to the open and loving sisters he knew they were.

The ones who’d always go to each other with their problems, never keeping a single secret from each other.

But they’d lost their sister.

And though he had no idea what it felt like to have a sibling, he knew that it was probably the worst thing in the world.

“Piper-sweetie, you need to sleep”.

Y/n tried to comfort her, but she simply broke down, sitting in the dark attic, trying to contact her sister somehow.

They’d done it before.

They’d managed to speak to Grams and their mom.

So why not Paige?

“I-I can’t”, she sobbed, burying her face into y/n’s shoulder, her body shaking as she cried and let the tears flow, as they had done for the past few days.

Y/n heard the footsteps coming up to the attic, knowing who it was.

“Oh, Piper”, Prue sighed, rushing over to her sister and taking her into her arms, Phoebe joining them as they all found comfort in each other.

Y/n watched, knowing this was going to destroy them.

He had to do something. And he knew exactly what.

He left the girls on their own, going down stairs and straight to the basement, hoping to avoid everyone else, knowing Dean was with Sam, Cas and Crowley, the four of them concerned about how to set things right, now that the Charmed Ones weren’t whole.

Y/n shut the door to the basement, switching the light on and going down the stairs.

“Cole!” he whispered harshly, not having to wait more than ten seconds, before the demon shimmered in, a smile on his face.

“Ah-y/n. You called?”

Y/n rolled his eyes, not wanting to go through the usual flirting and charming shit that Cole loved to do.

“Shut it. I need to ask you a question”.

Cole nodded, walking around the basement and picking up anything he could, inspecting everything.

“And what’s that?”

“Y/n…where the hell were you?”

Y/n ignored Dean’s question, walking out of the kitchen and rushing upstairs.

He entered the attic without warning, making the girls jump, who were simply sat in silence.

“I think we can get Paige back!”

The sisters looked to each other frantically, before Prue jumped up, walking to y/n.

“What is it?”

“Tempus”.

There was a look on their faces that told y/n they had no idea who Tempus was.

“Who?” Phoebe asked, her voice hoarse from all the sobbing.

Y/n sighed, going to the Book Of Shadows and flipping through the pages.

No entry for him.

They’d never had to deal with him in this world.

But he’d confirmed Tempus was real. And alive.

So this would still work.

“Really? You wanna go to him?”

Y/n looked over at Dean, sceptical of his plan, knowing they’d have to give something up, just like the sisters had in the show.

“Well-what else is there?” y/n spat back, getting pissed that Dean was simply fighting against his suggestion, instead of coming up with his own.

“Y/n. There’s always a price. You know what he did in the show. If he’s anything like that, he’ll bring her back. But someone else will end up going”.

The sisters listened to their conversation, unable to understand what was being discussed.

“Guys! Who’s Tempus?”

Y/n scowled at Dean, before he began explaining.

“Tempus is a demon who controls time. In our world, where you’re a show, he reversed time when Piper died. So I was thinking we could go back and save Paige”.

Dean tried to reason with them, explaining everything that happened in the show.

That even after time reset, Prue still died due to the deal Tempus had demanded.

But the sisters weren’t hearing him.

All they heard was that they had a chance to bring Paige back.

They could get their baby sister back.

“How do we find him?”

“We need to go to the Source”.

The sisters didn’t say anything else, getting ready to go back down there and bring their sister back.

Dean watched as the sisters left, turning to y/n, disappointment on his face.

“You know this isn’t going to end well. You know it’s gonna cost us something”.

Y/n understood Dean’s problem. 

He knew himself, that maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

But what other choice did they have?

They Charmed Ones needed their sister. And the world needed the Charmed Ones to save it.

“It’s the only way. And you’d willingly destroy the entire world for Sam. So you don’t get to say anything, or judge anyone”.

With that, y/n left Dean in the attic, a feeling of dread growing in his gut, knowing they’d regret this.


End file.
